


Don't Look in the Mirror

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bloody Mary - Freeform, F/M, Mirrors, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is killing a group of friends, scratching their eyes out. The reader, along with Sam and Dean, work to figure out what is doing the killing, along with making sure no one else dies. However Sam's past gets in the way, jeopardizing the hunt. Will they be able to stop the killings in time, without it costing one of their own lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look in the Mirror

The visual before your eyes was gruesome, causing your stomach to churn, and you hoped your hastily eaten lunch would stay down. You had seen many horrible, disgusting things in the past two years as a hunter, but you never thought you would become used to it.

The girl was only 17, her pale skin covered by a white sheet, hiding the incisions the medical examiner had made only that morning. It was her face that was causing you to gag. Her once beautiful face was marred, her eyes gone, the skin around where they once were red, and bloody, like someone or something had scratched them out.

"What caused this?" You heard Sam ask the medical examiner, while both him and Dean looked closely at the body. You stood behind Sam, using him as a shield, not wanting to see those empty eye sockets again.

"Never seen anything like this." The Medical Examiner, a middle aged man with a receding hairline explained. "My guess is a bad hemorrhage happened behind the eyes. From what, I don't know, but it caused both eyes to explode, killing her at once."

Dean walked away with the examiner, leaving you and Sam with the body. He glanced back at you, noticing your pale complexion, and your somewhat shaky hands. "You okay?" He asked concerned. Sam had been the one to rescue you from a vampire nest two years ago, and ever since you two had become very close.

"I guess. Does it ever get easier?" You asked, turning away from the body.

"What? Seeing the dead bodies?" Sam guessed, and you nodded.

He grabbed your upper arm, gently turning you to face him. His face was compassionate, and concerned shown on his face as he glanced down at you. You weren't short by any means, but Sam was tall enough that he had to look down at anyone.

"I've seen a bunch of dead, mutilated bodies. I just thought by now I would be used to it. That it wouldn't bug me to see another one. That I would come to think of it as another job, not another girl who died too young because of some evil monster." You ranted, keeping your voice low enough that the Examiner on the other side of the room didn't overhear.

Sam gently cupped your face with his large calloused hands, trying to offer you some comfort. "Y/N, I hope it doesn't get easier for you. If it did, then you would have lost that compassion, that tenderness that I love so much about you."

Dean came walking back over, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Alright kiddos, let's go." He told you, and you were grateful to leave.

Climbing into the backseat of Dean's Impala, you stayed quiet as you listened to the brothers discuss the case. "So that's the third body this week that has been found like that. They were all close friends, and they all worked at the same antique shop." Sam explained, reading the police report.

"So what are you thinking? A vengeful spirit who is attached to something at the shop?" Dean questioned while driving back to your motel room.

"No, doesn't seem like a spirit. I'm not sure what it could be. I do think we should go check out the shop though." Sam said before becoming lost in his research.

Dean flipped a U turn, deciding to check out the store before heading back to the motel room. You saw him glance in the rear view mirror, checking up on you, his green eyes darkened in concern.

"Hey sweetheart, you okay back there? You've been awfully quiet." Dean questioned, concern showing on his handsome features. Both men were handsome in their own way, Dean in his strong jaw line, full lips, and amazing forest green eyes. Sam's was a more gentle type of handsomeness, with his soft hazel eyes, and sweet smile, with his long dark hair that he was always tucking behind his hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay." You replied quietly, to Dean. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing if you weren't, you would talk to him. Dean was like the big brother you never knew you wanted, always there if you needed to talk.

He turned the Impala off, and you glanced outside the window, surprised that you were already at the antique store. You glance at the place in awe, it was beautiful. It had once been a Victorian House, with colorful blue and yellow clapboard siding. The front window had stained glass on the top, and there was a wraparound porch with a swing, and rocking chairs. If you weren't a hunter, this would have been your dream home.

"Y/N? You coming?" Sam asked, sticking his head down to look through your window. Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you climb out of the car, following Sam and Dean, almost jogging to keep up with their long legged strides. Dean strides through the front door, narrowing his eyes at the annoying bell announcing your arrival. Sam holds the door open for you, and you thank him. Sam places his hand on the small of your back, and you melt under the warmth of his touch.

Your mouth drops open, as you take in all the splendor in front of you. There were hundreds of items, some well over hundreds of years old. There were pictures, and mirrors, both in gilded frames. Dressers, and couches, along with other items, covered every available square inch of the rooms.

"How are we going to find anything in this place?" You murmured to Sam, who nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, a lady came rushing around the corner, a cheery smile on her face. She was an older woman, maybe in her 60s, with an air of class around her, making her seem younger. She was dressed in a simple powder blue dress, with a strand of pearls around her kneck, and smart navy pumps on her feet.

"And how might I help you wonderful people on this gorgeous afternoon?" She asked, and you were immediately annoyed by her candy sweet tone.

"We are from the FBI, and we are investigating the deaths of your workers." Dean told her, showing her his badge.

"Why don't you come to my office, a more comfortable place to talk." She said, leading the way. You followed behind the boys, your eyes taking in everything. Her office was amazing, filled with the same fancy antiques they sold, and you gingerly sat on the couch, along with Sam and Dean, who seemed to dwarf the small antique, their legs brushing yours as the three of you squeezed together.

"My heart is heavy with the lose of those three girls. Such nice, young women, such close friends, it's such a pity." She said, dabbing at her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. You couldn't tell if she was a good actor, or was really upset over the girls death.

"Was there anything unusual about their deaths?" Dean asked, but she shook her head.

"You mean their eyes being scratched out wasn't weird enough?" She replied, folding her hands gently in her lap, the picture of a lady.

"What my partner is trying to say, any weird visitors lately? Or any new items?" Sam asked her.

She thought for a moment, before answering. "Two days before we did receive a new shipment of items from Maine. A husband was killed horribly, and his wife wanted his personal effects as far away from her as possible. "

Soon, after, you left the shop, with a list of items, but not much else to go on. Arriving at the motel room, Dean left again for food, while you and Sam started digging deeper into the research, hoping to find some new clue to move the case along.

Sam was looking into more information about the three girls, while you were curious about the items, and the family that previously had owned them. Taking the item list, you googled the name, before clicking on the first newspaper article that pulled up. Once you started reading, you knew you were on the right track. The husband, Charles, had been killed at their home, his eyes scratched out just like the girls here. So either he was a vengeful spirit, or the same thing that attacked him, was attacking the girls.

Concentrating on the item list, one item jumped out at you, more so than any of the rest. A large antique mirror was listed, and a light bulb went off as you realized what you were dealing with.

"Yahtzee!" You exclaimed, causing Sam to jump.

Dean had just returned, and was setting food down, when you caused him to jump.

"What?" Both men asked at the same time.

"I know what we are dealing with." You tell them, before taking a bite out of the hamburger Dean had set in front of you.

"So, your just going to leave us hanging?" Dean teased, and you slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's Bloody Mary. She killed the husband, and now she's after the people working at the shop." You tell them.

"But what's causing her to go after them?" Dean questioned.

"I know. All the girls had been friends for a long time. But five years ago, one of their friends died, tragically, while they were all together." Sam said

Isn't it Bloody Mary's thing to go for guilty people?" You asked, knowing you were on the right track, and a step closer to stopping the killing.

"Yeah, usually. But that means there's only one girl left." Sam said, staring at his computer screen.

Dean set his hamburger down. "And she probably works at the store too, doesn't she?"

Sam nodded his head, before standing up. You took one last bite of your hamburger, before joining them.

Grabbing his car keys, Dean glanced back at the two of you. "Looks like we've got work to do!"


End file.
